Dreamer Take Me Away
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: These are poems I've written that I've deticated to the characters so please Read and Reveiw! COMPLETE New Collection up!
1. Romance: Starfire and Robin

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic  
which some of you know. This is my first poetry fan fic so please read and  
review!!  
I am so happy with all of the wonderful reviews I got from the first fic I  
decided to write another one thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the  
other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
SUBJECT: ROMANCE  
DETICATED TO: ROBIN AND STARFIRE  
Love can be thought  
Can be heard  
Can be everything you want it to be  
But u don't understand it  
Has to be felt  
Love is the one thing u can't hide form  
Love is the one thing u want so badly  
But u can't hear it or see it  
Or grasp it with your hand  
Cause love is a feeling only felt  
And I have felt it  
I may have seen it  
I may have heard it  
I may have dreamt it  
But I never would've of imagined it felt like this  
It's so real so wonderful  
Love, it is a feeling only felt 


	2. Romance: Beast Boy and Raven

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic  
which some of you know. This is my first poetry fan fic so please read and  
review!!  
I am so happy with all of the wonderful reviews I got from the first fic I  
decided to write another one thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the  
other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
Everyone in this world is exactly the same when it comes down to it  
They all dress alike look alike and talk alike because one slip up and your  
out  
Out in the cold dark place where preps call you the outcast  
Where you're all alone  
I used to be one of those people  
I thought there was no hope for me  
I was at the top of my game everything was mine  
Someone stole my happiness from me and not just someone  
EVERYONE  
I could trust no one  
I saw the fake smiles plastered on these people's faces and it sickened me  
And there lies were no better  
And once again I would be new again and have to start over but this time  
I DARED TO BE DIFFERENT  
I dared to go my own way and be who I am  
To lift my head up high and never look back  
Sometimes I think about it but rarely ever anymore  
For I found someone who helped me along the way  
The one person who showed me that  
I COULD DARE TO BE DIFFERENT  
Now I know I am never alone  
That someone is always there for me  
To help me to hold me and to listen  
Nothing in the world could ever sway me from my loyalty  
And even though it was painful I can see ahead oh to clearly now  
And now I think to myself smiling  
I DARED TO BE DIFFERENT  
And he did too. 


	3. Hatred: Raven and past love

I am to ashamed to show my face I am to queer for the human race So run and scream and show me where I stand But no, you were the one who lent me your hand  
  
You'd catch me when I'd fall When people mocked you didn't care at all I told you secrets and you said you wouldn't tell But in the end I fell  
  
I actually opened my eyes I actually gave you my heart But you took it and cursed it In knew you would from the start  
  
But I didn't want to believe You'd betray me and leave me all alone Stare and me with those cold dark eyes And your heart made of stone And in the end I fell 


	4. Dream: Starfire

Life Isn't a Fairy Tale  
  
Why can't life be a fairy tale?  
Where everything ends happy  
Or like a fluffy romance where everything is sappy?  
Why can't everyone who gets hurt will just come out okay?  
But I know life isn't this way  
  
Life isn't a fairy tale  
There is still crime and pain  
There are still lies and still so many people complain  
There are still sad tears that fall down people's faces  
In an instant your world could come crashing down  
But not in a fairy tale no no  
But life isn't a fairy tale  
  
In a fairy tale you can be who you wanna be  
Everyone is accepted for who they are  
Sword fights and dragons and damsels in distress  
But in the end it will always be okay  
But life doesn't end this way cause  
  
Life isn't a fairy tale  
There is still crime and pain  
There are still lies and still so many people complain  
There are still sad tears that fall down people's faces  
In an instant your world could come crashing down  
But not in a fairy tale no no  
But life isn't a fairy tale  
  
Fairy tales are filled with such beauty  
Innocence and fun  
You feel like your being reborn  
Like your life has just begun  
You are completely in rapture  
No frown will cross your face  
But this isn't a fairy tale  
Your face is filled with so much hate  
  
Life isn't a fairy tale  
There is still crime and pain  
There are still lies and still so many people complain  
There are still sad tears that fall down people's faces  
In an instant your world could come crashing down  
But not in a fairy tale no no  
But life isn't a fairy tale  
  
Maybe if you took my hand  
You would understand  
And we would go and fly away  
To a faraway land  
And everything would be easy and everyone would care for you  
But I can't fly and this is just not true  
Cause life isn't a fairy tale  
  
Life isn't a fairy tale  
There is still crime and pain  
There are still lies and still so many people complain  
There are still sad tears that fall down people's faces  
In an instant your world could come crashing down  
But not in a fairy tale no no  
But life isn't a fairy tale  
  
Oh no life isn't a fairy tale  
But I wish it was 


	5. Hatred: Robin and Slade

Today Isn't Your Day  
  
I never did anything to you I may have glanced in you direction Once or twice You believe rumors and lies And how you made me feel inside I don't know how to describe And why?  
  
Because you're dirt! You're scum! I didn't know you could be so dumb! I can't take it anymore! I bet you don't even trust you I lent you a hand! But you pushed it away! Well buddy today isn't your day Oh no today isn't your day I hate you and I'm gonna make you pay! Cause today isn't your day Today isn't your day  
  
Why don't you just take a chance and realize The world doesn't revolve around you No one thinks of you everyone waking moment But you don't care You blind! And you wanna know why?  
  
Because you're dirt! You're scum! I didn't know you could be so dumb! I can't take it anymore! I bet you don't even trust you I lent you a hand! But you pushed it away! Well buddy today isn't your day Oh no today isn't your day I hate you and I'm gonna make you pay! Cause today isn't your day Today isn't your day  
  
You have no brain You have no heart You have no soul You have No love No nothing! But hate And I lent you a hand But you pushed it away And why?  
  
Because you're dirt! You're scum! I didn't know you could be so dumb! I can't take it anymore! I bet you don't even trust you I lent you a hand! But you pushed it away! Well buddy today isn't your day Oh no today isn't your day I hate you and I'm gonna make you pay! Cause today isn't your day Today isn't your day 


	6. Angusih: Raven

Walking alone, Feeling like the entire world is against me, Holding in, Breaking out, Somebody help me please?  
  
Sometimes I feel this is my last breath, Sometimes I feel this is my last step, Sometimes I just don't wanna be here, Or be me, I'm a lonely girl.  
  
It seems everyday I have to start over, With the same looks and snide remarks, No one reaches out, No one cares, But who would? Cause no one would help a lonely girl.  
  
It feels like I just have to keep running to get away, But always my fears seem to catch up with me, It seems like everyone is scared of me, I feel like four walls are closing in on me, And I wanna break out! But social status keeps me back, Cause no one will listen to a lonely girl.  
  
When it all comes down to it I'm just a lonely girl.  
  
Lonely Girl.  
  
Check out MSN PC Safety & Security to help ensure your PC is protected and safe. 


	7. Realization: ALL

What is the point of living? If you're just going to die in the end What is the point of going on? If you might not make it in the long run What is the point of laughing? If everyone ends up laughing at you What is the point of telling someone a secret? If they told and everybody knew What is the point of being at ease? When you will always end in pain What is the point of telling the truth? When you will always be in vain What is the point of loving? If that person doesn't love you Sorry the truth is that we're human And that is what we do 


	8. Romance: Starfire and Robin

If I find myself going numb Will you ease my pain? If I find myself plain struck dumb Will you tell me it's ok? If I start falling fast Will you be there to catch me? If I find myself calling out Will you be there to answer? If I start crying Will you sit and hold my hand? If I start dying Will you sob just for me? If all of the are yes Then I'll start being me And then the one more thing I shall request is You start being you. 


	9. Wonder: Raven

Why do we live in a world of clones? Why do we try to look and act like everyone else? That is the hardest question to answer Harder than why is the grass green? Harder than what is the purpose of meaning? I am afraid we will never find the answer to this question. For everyone you ask will give you a different answer Just like beauty it is in the eye of the beholder But I wish I knew I think everyone wishes they knew Life is like a caterpillar so many different stages. Except we still stay in our own cacoon Watching, waiting for that day we will be brave enough To come out and show who we really are And those people who do Are truly beatufull 


	10. Realization: Cyborg

Everyone stares at me strangely just because I'm different Everyone looks down on me like I'm a lesser being Like I shouldn't be here Or fight for my place They'll tease They'll fight They'll hurt Slam you down against the ground Just because you're different But everyone is different But they don't see that Even they're different They just choose the weak ones And try to make themselves come out on top But the only reason they made the word normal Is to have something to compare different to. So when you think of normal think this: NO ONE IS NORMAL 


	11. Angst: Raven

Sometimes I just wanna die Lie down on my bed and cry I feel like I'm being broken bit by bit The last piece just of the puzzle just didn't fit My hope and love and dreams are gone Shred apart from dusk till dawn Every part of me is aching With all the people around me faking Everything just isn't real I can not see I can not feel My heart hurts like it's bein torn I wish today I was never born No one here will stand alone With eyes ablaze And hearts of stone 


	12. Payback: Robin and Slade

You were just a pretty face  
A worn old chair covered in lace  
Trying to mask the fact  
That you didn't even know yourself  
You're walking around trying to act cool  
Talking trash and failing school  
But deep within I know there was something more  
But now it's gone  
Remember I tried  
But you through me aside  
For a chance of fame  
But it came out lame  
That mask never looked good on you anyway  
But now you're too late  
You still have your pride  
But what is the point  
If no one is there to care  
And now it's too late  
You had a chance to change fate  
But now it's too late  
It's too late 


	13. Questioning: Beast Boy and Raven

You won't be able to hear  
If you are not around to listen  
You won't be able to see  
If you are not around to look.  
You won't be able to love  
If you are not around to love others.  
You won't be able to die happy  
If you are not around to live.  
After you think of these things ask yourself this:  
Do you want to be around? 


	14. Questioning: ALL

Would you be there to hole my hand  
If no one else would?  
Would you be there to take a stand  
If no one else could?  
Would you love everyone  
Even if you were despised?  
Would you be there to comfort a jerk  
If they were all alone and cried?  
No person in the world is like the person here  
Our world is too much full of hate and so much stress I fear  
But if you could just take a stand and hold your head up high  
This person may not exist but the least you could do is try 


	15. Friendship: ALL

Everybody needs a friend  
No one can stand alone  
Even in a world  
To painful to describe  
Everybody needs someone to hold them  
Everybody needs a shoulder to cry on  
Even if you're brave  
Even if you're smart  
Even if you rule the world  
What is the point?  
When no one is to care about you?  
Everybody needs to love someone  
If they don't the hold world is through and done  
Even a prisoner even a lowlife  
You'll always need someone through the pain and the strife  
Everybody needs a friend 


	16. Wishing: Beast Boy

I wish I could fly away from here Away from my troubles and worries I wish a could soar up high in the sky And wave to the people down below I wish there were no labels I wish there was no such thing as embarrassment People could be free to do what they wanna do And they best thing would be is that they wouldn't care Nothing fake Nothing false All the truth Would come pouring out Like a waterfall That falls Till the end of time But we don't live in a perfect world There will always be someone, something To make life the way it should be Maybe I sound like an after school special But no time is good without bad times I wished I could fly away But now I wish to stay And watch the clouds like life Go by... 


	17. Bravery:Robin

If you let her die now  
You will have so much more pain  
Than I a little heart like yours could take  
If you watch her walk away  
And don't chase after her  
You will feel so much more  
Than a little heart break  
You'll be all alone  
No one will know your name  
You'll look like something thrown up  
Out of the gutter  
She is all that you have  
And she is all that you can save  
She is your soul  
Your love  
Your strength  
Your being  
So will you cower in fear  
Or stand like a hero  
Even though you are afraid  
For bravery is showing that you're scared but you're not afraid to fight  
So tell me  
Will you save her? 


	18. Romance: Beast Boy and Raven BEAST BOY P...

I wish for you to pick me up  
And show me things  
I've never seen  
Mountains up high  
Seas down below  
Everything looks so clear  
When I'm with you  
But the one thing  
That I wish to see  
Is the one thing that  
You won't show to me  
Better than jewels  
Better the gold  
Better than anything  
I could dream  
I could think  
I could say  
I wish upon the starry night  
Please grant me my wish I wish tonight  
I have been wishing since the very start  
Please oh please will show me your heart? 


	19. Remembering: Raven

Everything I used to say  
Seems silly and stupid now  
But now even more than ever  
I wish to be back again  
I used to be able to float on clouds  
Magical worlds were of no bound  
And now I'm stuck in society  
And my handsome prince won't come save me  
I became just like one of them  
Rigid and cruel with no imagination  
Life is short you need to enjoy  
Everyday just like a celebration  
Now all the things I used to say  
Don't seem so stupid to me right now  
'Cause now those things I used to say  
Are the things that I am saying right now 


	20. Journeying: Robin

I wish I could run away from here  
But if I were to leave I'd be put back again  
In my cage of imprisonment  
It would be easier to walk on water  
Than to live the life I live now  
Time doesn't matter anymore  
Life doesn't matter anymore  
Nothing matters anymore  
When ever a road ends  
A new one begins  
Everywhere I see cracks  
Everywhere I see bumps  
Nothing on my road is smooth anymore  
And every new road I come on to is rockier than before  
I wish I had a smooth road but sadly the road I am on  
Is the road of life  
And maybe someday  
My road will be smooth 


	21. Remembering: Starfire

This poem is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers:  
NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes YOU ARE THE BEST!  
Not a word from me is spoken  
Once again my heart is broken  
Twice it has been torn apart  
Once one stopped the other would start  
Once again I'm locked inside  
Trying to run trying to hide  
But then someone unlocked my door  
I knew right then there was something more  
Than just a pretty face and voice  
My head said no but my heart made the choice  
I knew he wouldn't tell any lies  
He may look tough but you can see it in his eyes  
But my heart has been broken so many times  
Two times broken is just to much  
But his words his heart his face his touch  
Now I don't look back anymore  
He took my heart and made it soar  
My heart has never felt like this  
I have never been in so much bliss  
I have now the greatest gift of all  
One who's heart will never fall  
As I look out my window sill  
I think  
I love you and I always will 


	22. Wonder: Starfire

Hey everyone this poem is also dedicated to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes she has  
always been there for me through everything and given me the nicest reviews  
a writer could ever hope for. Thank you so much! And even though I haven't  
talked to you yet (We always keep missing each other on IM) I can see what  
a wonderful person you are through your stories and reviews thank you so  
much this one is for you... Also whenever I get to talk to you I have some  
really good news I must tell you! (  
  
I wonder...  
If I wished on a shooting star  
Would my dreams come true?  
If I played on a pretty flower  
Would he really love me?  
If I shot for the moon  
Would I be able to reach it?  
If I reached up way up high  
Would I be able to touch the sky?  
These are all questions that pass me by  
In the reality of everyday  
I hope my dreams come true  
I hope he'd really love me  
I hope I'll be able reach it  
I hope ill be able to touch it  
But even if I don't  
Even if I can't  
Someday  
My heart  
Will let them all come to me 


	23. Wonder: Beast Boy

I always wondered  
If I could fly  
And see the world  
Through a different eye  
Would it be different?  
Than living there  
In a world that is wracked with so much hate  
Would the sky  
Be more welcoming  
Than my own home  
Would the clouds  
Be a better cushion  
Than my bed  
Would the birds  
Make better friends  
Than any human could  
But the rose only blossoms on earth  
The love just for me awaits there somewhere  
So even if the sky may seem lovely  
But you can only experience realness  
Love or hate  
Sadness or glee  
The sky is an escape  
But on earth I am just me 


	24. Reasoning: Robin and Terra

There is a missing stitch  
Somewhere  
In the place you call your heart  
How can you just sit there?  
Make people life a living hell?  
You are so nice when others are around  
That fake smile plastered on your face  
It is too late you shut yourself  
You set your own fate  
With your selfish wants and desires  
So I leave you now with at least a little hope  
That maybe you will change  
But the whole world knows you will die alone  
If you have that soul behind your face 


	25. RomanceReasoning: Beast Boy and Raven Be...

No one is fooled by your fake attitude  
No one is fooled by your fake aloof  
We know what a beautiful person you are  
Won't you come out of your cocoon?  
There is a world to see far away from here  
But you can't see if you stay inside  
No one is perfect so why try to be?  
I love you just the way you are  
No more, no less  
I like you just being you  
So why still hide behind that mask?  
When you face is so beautiful to see  
But as a dear friend once told me  
A rose may have its thorns  
But even with them you are still lovely 


	26. Thoughts: Cyborg

I am always sitting in the shadows  
Lesser than the people ahead of me  
Stuck behind the yellow line that is my home  
I always get second best  
No one comes to save me  
I'm always pushed away  
Lesser than even a stranger  
Can't people see?  
You can't come throw me aside like a used toy  
You can't just throw me aside like I have no feelings  
I need to break out  
Why won't you let me?  
For I am the peasant in you little game of king  
So I'll be in my room sit back and listen to the angels sing 


	27. Anguish: Raven

Hey guys! I know I really haven't written a message in a while. I only  
write messages usually if there a dedication. If you want one I can write  
you your own special poem. Also I was thinking of taking all of my poems  
putting them into a book and publishing it but I'm not sure and I need you  
guys' help. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and here is another one  
4 you. Also a lot of people ask me where I get the ideas for my poems. Well  
I have no other way to get my emotions out (I tried it on a chair  
once...wasn't a pretty sight) and it makes me feel better when I write my  
feelings and people enjoy my thoughts thanks again!  
You try to reach for their hand  
But as soon as you do  
They'll draw it away  
Because that is how selfish society is  
Everyone for themselves  
All for one no for all  
It seems as everything is your fault  
Or that is how people make you feel  
And slowly, slowly but steadily  
You start to believe them  
And start sinking lower and lower  
In the grave society dug for you  
As soon as you grave stone is put in your done  
Bye... 


	28. Hurt: Beast Boy

I can't do it anymore  
Everything I try falls apart  
Like a wilting flower with no water  
The problems of others wrack my brain with hatred and pain  
Far beyond and mortal wound could  
You say actions speak louder than words  
But it is the words that throw you down and hurt you  
Not the actions  
I rather take a punch than hear  
"It is you fault" one more time  
I tried to help  
But I just can't win  
The game of tug of war you play with me  
The flower has wilted  
The sun has fallen  
And I am gone 


	29. Hatred: Raven

Sometimes I wish there were no humans  
In this vat world we live in  
No stealing friends  
No snide remarks  
No people with two faces  
Nothing but the birds, flowers and trees  
To keep you sane  
At least the birds can lend a wind  
At least the trees can lend a branch  
At least a flower can lend a petal  
So why can't a human lend a hand? 


	30. Wonder: Beast Boy

If tomorrow we knew would be in pain  
Would today for us be painless?  
If tomorrow we knew would be poor  
Would today we be showered in riches?  
If tomorrow we knew we would be friendless  
Would today our enemies come and make peace?  
If tomorrow we knew we wouldn't love  
Would today our crushes tell us they love us?  
If we knew we would die tomorrow  
Would today would we be able to live?  
Well I know if I would have no tomorrow  
As these questions would describe  
I know none of these will come true  
But at least I know one thing I can embrace before tomorrow dawns  
Myself and who I am  
And no one can take that away from me 


	31. Romance Starfire and Robin

You shine with an intense light  
Of knowledge truth and beauty  
Everything I am comes from you  
As I think up in my room  
Of all the things I could do to tell you  
I just haven't thought it all the way through  
There so many things I wish to say  
So many things I wished to have said that day  
But now I know and now I see  
You're nothing but everything to me 


	32. Knowledge: Raven

Oh Rose,  
How you blossom with such great beauty  
Every petal grasping the life it is given  
As it enters the world  
With a rainbow of intensity  
As you run down on the evergreen path  
Down onto the coffee-like surface  
To life yet unknown  
Elaborate creatures at your disposal of curiosity  
It is as if you hold life within you  
And every petal is a person  
As a blossoming petal awaiting its moment  
Its moment to fly freely  
As spring time reaches its peak in roses  
Life is at its prime in humanity  
Every petal has its day to blossom  
Every petal has its day to grow  
And every petal has its day to wilt  
Just as every human  
Is born, lives and dies  
But tomorrow is another day in which it will come again  
As it repeats itself into infinity  
As a rose blossoms  
Just like a child is born 


	33. Wonder: Robin

Why no matter how hard we reach  
We can't reach it?  
Why no matter how hard we look  
We can't find it?  
Why no matter how hard we hear  
We can't listen?  
It is like we're on a never ending car ride  
Wanting so much to get out  
But never getting there  
But maybe it's not your turn to get off  
Maybe you have to wait  
And when you do finally step out of that car  
You'll be ready  
To reach to look and to hear  
All that is coming  
And all that is waiting  
For you 


	34. Dreaming: Beast Boy

THIS POEM IS DETICATED TO WHITE TIGER CLAWS! GIRL U ARE THE BEST EVA! HERE  
U GO!  
As the day goes by  
I look above  
At a beautiful bird  
Called a dove  
A symbol of freedom  
A symbol of peace  
I hope for people  
Who are stuck on a leash  
I light for life  
That shuts out the dark  
To tame any beast  
To hush every bark  
To show there is still hope for this world  
For every boy for every girl  
Lost in the dark depths of life  
So when you look up  
At the sky above  
Look for a dove  
That will show you the way  
To show you the goodness in every day  
I can hear and I can see  
All the dove has to tell me  
And help me be who I want to be 


	35. Romance: Robin and Starfire

Every time I look at you  
My heart beats a faster beat  
Every time I walk with you  
I trip over my own feet  
Every time I try to talk to you  
My face blushes red  
Please don't ever leave me  
Cause when your gone I'll sire be dead  
A dream that forms in my mind  
Always every night  
Is the beautiful dream of your face  
And I know that I am right  
I am not ashamed  
Of what I am about to do  
I am not afraid to the words  
To say the words I love you 


	36. Romance: Robin and Starfire

The grass is always greener on the other side  
The penny is always face down  
The glass is always half empty  
No that you're lost and can't be found  
I've always tried to hide  
What's going on inside  
But now you're not here  
And I want to be there  
With you  
And tell you  
Three words  
I love you  
Nothing left to do  
But say  
I love you  
You're the light that lights the sun  
You're the warmth that fills my heart  
But now that you're not here  
My life has fallen apart  
And I never got to say the words  
I've always wanted to say  
Before you went away  
I love you  
Come back please.... 


	37. Romance: Raven and Beast Boy

This poem is dedicated to Change-of-Heart-2 you are one of the most  
awesomest people I know so here is a BB/Rae one for you!  
In the end a mirror always reflects the truth  
A picture is worth a thousand words as they say  
But what if you're mirror was shattered  
Like mine  
So now I walk around with a fake mirror  
Not a mirror with my real reflection  
But the reflection of who others want me to be  
Real was tormented  
Fake was praised  
This world of emotions is never stopping  
And yet  
Never going at the same time  
Will I fight to keep my fake mirror?  
Or fight to get back what is real?  
And why couldn't they of seen the real me before it was too late?  
Where is my true reflection? 


	38. Wonder: Raven

If all the things I'd wish to see  
Were sitting there before me  
The one thing that I would look for  
Is something no less or more  
Than me  
And not that shadowed copy  
That I've had to live with  
All my life  
Through all the pain and all the strife  
This is what I'm left with  
A fake deformed copy of my self  
A twisted form  
That is now known as me  
I want to shut it out  
Tear it apart  
Show it that it can't be me  
But then I will be alone  
But aren't I alone now?  
Aren't these people who are shadows also?  
That is what we all are shadows  
There sometimes to look jealously at our masks  
And then gone again when they want us to be gone  
I don't want to be a shadow anymore  
I WANT TO BE ME 


	39. Realness: ALL

This poem is dedicated to Audi Kaita (also I want to make a dedication to  
here for chp. 37 as well) so enjoy!  
A row of roses is like a row of people  
Exactly the same ready to be shipped out into the world  
To do the tasks expected of them  
And then die  
But what if you were a wild rose  
That kisses the sun when you blossoms  
That welcomes the bugs when they come to visit  
That smiles as the rain falls down  
That twirls around when the wind passes by  
And shines as radiantly as an after storm rainbow  
And that has a scent as sweet as the heart  
Not the one made for them  
But their very own  
And I think you are that rose  
That one wild rose  
Is you 


	40. Knowledge: ALL

This poem is dedicated to NAVYNBABYBLUESUEDESHOES!!!! She is one of the  
most awesomest people I have ever known well...ever! She is the greatest  
writer I have ever met so please read her stories and review! She deserves  
it so this one is for her!  
  
You turned you heel  
And left me in the rain  
Don't even look back and see  
That my face is contorted with pain  
One chance is all you get  
No matter how much you whine and fret  
You have no clue  
Think this can't be true?  
Well it is  
And now their face won't spare a grin for me  
Pick me up and show me things I wished so much to see  
They are victims  
And so was I  
Now they won't even bat an eye  
To see a figure that was once themselves  
And now they're a dead corpse  
And empty shell  
They are like a weeping rose  
But this is the path they chose  
But I chose to turn away  
After all  
Tomorrow is another day  
And maybe this time they will get a clue  
And will take the path that I chose too 


	41. Left Out: Beast Boy

Through the day and through the night  
I am like a rose  
That has no light  
No water that will quench my thirst  
Always last, never first  
Not even last is good enough for me  
No where to stand no where to be  
For the one black rose of the bunch  
Hunched in the corner  
Ganged up on  
By people who I wish were gone  
To hell  
Never to return  
Hearts as cold as stone  
They left me here all alone  
I am always there for them  
To tell them that it is ok  
Tomorrow is another day  
For the sun to shine  
And the roses to bloom  
But where are they?  
When I need them?  
They turn there backs  
For a warm heart they lack  
For any one but their own needs  
Who will come and help me live?  
And help me show my heart to give?  
Where am I?  
When I need myself? 


	42. Thoughts: Raven

This isn't right  
I shouldn't love you  
Like this  
All of the lies and all of the tricks  
I can't take it no wonder I'm here.  
The dark depths of my soul  
Have swallowed me whole  
I guess it was fate  
For you to hate  
Me  
So this is a sign  
I am really not fine  
As I sit here everyday  
Waiting for someone  
Who will never come 


	43. Angst: Robin

Light and dark  
Wind and rain  
Can nothing help me  
Ease my pain  
All those things I hade to take  
In the end it was my mistake  
To believe in something that wasn't true  
To do things I did not want to do  
Now I creep I lurk I hide I wait  
For maybe a chance to change the fate  
The hell  
Bestowed upon me  
But through the door and through the vault  
In the end it's all my fault 


	44. Angst: Raven

This poem is dedicated to NavyBabyBlueSuedeShoes!!! U rock girl!  
Took a stand  
Knife in hand  
Slipped away like fingers through sand  
Full of shame  
Dwindling flame  
I guess I am the one to blame  
All alone  
Cold as stone  
I feel as dead as scattered bones  
A stream of tears  
I cannot hear  
I can see the haunted fear of fears  
Flame gone out  
I want to shout  
I wonder what it's all about  
I felt the chill  
On the window sill  
I feel there is no heart to fill  
Bloody red  
On the bed  
I was the one that ended up dead  
There is no found light  
In the black of night  
The fear of the fears brings all the fright  
I hear the rain  
I see the stains  
All of the aches the hurts the pains  
As the light shone  
I feel as cold as stone  
All alone 


	45. Wonder: Raven

I can't find the words  
But they all spill out of me anyway  
I want to fly away like a bird  
But I want to stay right here  
I want to be left alone  
But I want to be surrounded  
What is wrong with me?  
My mind is swerving this way at that  
All the time it is me up to bat  
Can't decide whether to swing or to stay  
To run or to hide  
I guess life's just that way  
I want to run fast  
But I want to slow down  
I want you to leave  
But I want you around  
I want to die for the sake of living  
But I want to live for the dying  
What is wrong with me?  
My mind is swerving this way at that  
All the time it is me up to bat  
Can't decide whether to swing or to stay  
To run or to hide  
I guess life's just that way  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
But it is so simple it's just a bore  
But every time I open another door  
I find something more  
What is this for?  
My mind is swerving this way at that  
All the time it is me up to bat  
Can't decide whether to swing or to stay  
To run or to hide  
I guess life's just that way  
I guess life's just that way  
What is there more to do?  
But I wish it was me and it wasn't you  
But I wish it was you and it wasn't me  
Will I ever find out what's wrong with me?  
My mind is swerving this way at that  
All the time it is me up to bat  
Can't decide whether to swing or to stay  
To run or to hide  
I guess life's just that way  
I just can't seem to get my head on straight  
Why do I have to carry this heavy weight?  
But sometimes it just seems so light  
I don't want to go down this way with a fight  
My mind is swerving this way at that  
All the time it is me up to bat  
Can't decide whether to swing or to stay  
To run or to hide  
I guess life's just that way 


	46. Angst: Raven

Something is happening  
I can't quite explain  
Everything is spinning around  
One minute I'm here  
Then left all alone  
Something is happening  
I am blind but I can see  
I am numb but I can feel  
I am deaf but I can hear  
What have I stepped into?  
I am lost but I am found  
Everywhere is silence  
But I hear sound  
I am so still  
But I'm walking to the edge of the earth  
I am blind but I can see  
I am numb but I can feel  
I am deaf but I can hear  
What have I stepped into?  
I am slipping away  
But I am holding on  
What will you do when I am gone?  
But what will you do if I stay  
I know you wouldn't be happy either way 


	47. WishingRomance: Starfire

The grass is always greener on the other side  
The penny is always face down  
The glass is always half empty  
No that you're lost and can't be found  
I've always tried to hide  
What's going on inside  
But now you're not here  
And I want to be there  
With you  
And tell you  
Three words  
I love you  
Nothing left to do  
But say  
I love you  
You're the light that lights the sun  
You're the warmth that fills my heart  
But now that you're not here  
My life has fallen apart  
And I never got to say the words  
I've always wanted to say  
Before you went away  
I love you  
Come back please.... 


	48. Romance: Raven

Please  
I'm down on my knees  
I see your face  
My heart beets faster  
I start to push my hair back  
I sometimes forget to breath  
But you don't even know me  
And you already hate me  
Rumors and lies have gone too far  
But that's all over now  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Those people don't mean anything to me  
I don't care anymore  
I am just going to be me  
I don't care if you don't like me  
I just tried my best  
Just to know that I put myself out there  
Takes away all the rest  
The words use to jumble  
But now I can speak with ease  
But I can't find the one thing I am looking for  
I can't find the anything anymore  
All I know is  
That I have enjoyed my time  
So if now is the time for goodbye  
This is all I have wanted to say  
So even if you hate me  
Despise me with scorn  
I will not shed a tear  
I will not sit and morn  
For I have done my job  
I have now been saved  
I have said all I have needed to say  
Done what I needed to do  
I have finally said these words  
And I don't care anymore what you think but  
I love you 


	49. Angst: Raven and Past Lover

This isn't right  
I shouldn't love you  
Like this  
All of the lies and all of the tricks  
I can't take it no wonder I'm here.  
The dark depths of my soul  
Have swallowed me whole  
I guess it was fate  
For you to hate  
Me  
So this is a sign  
I am really not fine  
As I sit here everyday  
Waiting for someone  
Who will never come 


	50. Romance: Starfire

Yes, It has finally come to this my 50th poem! It has made me so happy to  
be with all of you through all of this and makes me proud to be on  
fanfiction.net I love all you guys!  
I have decided to dedicate this poem to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes. (When ever  
I get to a big poem number I give it to some very special people the next  
person will be WhiteTigerClaws followed by anyone who e-mails me and wants  
to be next!) Also when I get to 100 poems I am going to TRY and get them  
published or at least enter them into a contest I will need all of you  
support even though you have given me so much support in the past thankyou  
so much everyone!  
My heart is soaring  
I just can't keep ignoring  
It feels like suicide  
Keeping this inside  
I want to shout  
Just to get it all out  
Why won't my heart and brain get it together?  
Get up  
Jump around  
I just can't keep it down  
You may not know my name  
But I'm throwing myself into the game  
Of love  
I walk past you  
Don't know what to do  
Nervous habits get the better of me  
I wish you could see  
What this is doing to me  
Get up  
Jump around  
I just can't keep it down  
You may not know my name  
But I'm throwing myself into the game  
Of love  
It's the last  
Boy it was fast  
To my heart I fell  
Here is my far well  
I hope you have a better life than me  
A stupid girl rapped up in her own dreams  
So now I stand here and now I am ready to say this aloud  
I LOVE YOU!!!  
Get up  
Jump around  
I just can't keep it down  
You may not know my name  
But I'm throwing myself into the game  
Of love  
  
Get up  
Jump around  
I just can't keep it down  
You may not know my name  
But I'm throwing myself into the game  
Of love  
  
Of love... 


	51. ALL No One Cares

THIS POEM IS DEDICATED FOR WTC! OR REL! SHE IS AWESOME SO READ HER STUFF!  
Fake  
Everything is fake  
No one takes a hand to shake  
Not even for a pity's sake  
There are only hearts to break  
And cruel people to break them  
Fake is like the setting sun  
Pretty but when the day is done  
A torment of black fills the air  
No one helps 'cause no one cares  
Fake is like a solid stone  
Seems together but all alone  
No one's there to sing a song  
Or even admit that they were wrong  
Cause no one cares  
No one cares  
Fake is like the dark of night  
Seems so peaceful  
But a horrible fright  
Looms over the tempting clouds  
Just waiting to send their tears all down  
Cause they can see and they can hear  
All the lies and all the fears  
But will anyone lend an ear to hear?  
No  
Cause no one cares  
No one cares  
Fake is like a smiling face  
But there are still tear marks to trace  
But will anyone take the time to wipe them away?  
Or even wait and sit and stay?  
No  
Cause no one cares  
No one cares  
Fake is just like you and me  
Lost behind the mask you see  
We see the light through the crack in the door  
Maybe there is something more  
Than just the fakeness here right now  
But we won't know unless the door's flung back  
And all the fakeness gets lost on track  
Walls come down  
The world's turned round  
And everyone cares  
Everyone cares 


	52. Romance: Terra and Slade CRIMINAL INFATU...

Hey! This poem is dedicated to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes!! Who helped me  
think up this title.  
Criminal Infatuation  
I'll love you when the sun shines bright  
I'll love you in the darkest night  
I'll love you when the pours down  
Or even when there is no sound  
I'll love you as the snow flakes fall  
I'll love you heart and soul and all  
I love your smile  
I love your face  
I love your words  
Full of grace  
I love your eyes  
I love your sighs  
I love to watch your day go by  
But  
You hate the light  
You hate the dark  
You hate any sudden sound or bark  
You hate the wind  
You hate the rain  
You hate the ease  
You hate the pain  
You hate the snow  
You hate to go  
You hate to forget  
But you hate to know  
You hate the pride  
You hate the shame  
But I will love you all the same 


	53. Wonder: Starfire Step Backwards In Time

This poem is dedicated to Change-Of-Heart-2 She is one of the most awesome  
people I know and has great poems! So go read them!  
If I could take  
A step backwards in time  
And rearrange  
Everything I knew  
Start all over  
New beginning  
Would everything  
Still be the same?  
Would the grass still be green?  
Would the sky still be blue?  
Would the people still be cruel?  
Would the light still shine bright?  
On me  
Would I still walk in a daze?  
Lust after things  
I know I couldn't have  
Would I still be jealous?  
Towards people  
Who didn't deserve it?  
Would I sit down in my room?  
And cry alone  
The tears I shed  
Would they still be there?  
Would the hands that I reached out for  
Be drawn away?  
If I was sick  
Would they sit and stay?  
If I was lonely  
Would they lend an ear?  
If I was captive  
Would they set me free?  
I know that I'm not alone  
My spirit goes on with me  
And even if I die alone  
I have it to live on and be  
The person I could not be  
See the light I could not see  
Hear the sounds I could not hear  
Face and be brave to all my fears  
If I could take  
A step backwards in time  
And rearrange  
Everything I knew  
Start all over  
New beginning  
Would everything  
Still be the same? 


	54. Lust: Raven Envious Desire

This poem is dedicated to DarkWolfBlade! You're sooo awesome!  
I fell close to death  
'Cause I can't catch my breath  
Around you  
So I sit in my room  
Strum my guitar  
While singing the blues  
About a girl and dream  
'Bout a wish  
That'll never come true  
As she's watching' her life  
Pass her by  
In another one's shoes  
So she sits all alone  
Wishing she could redo  
All the mistakes  
She made  
Wishing she wouldn't care  
About all of the stares  
She receives  
She lusts after a boy  
Who doesn't even know her name  
And now you can see  
That this girl  
Is really me 


	55. Fear: Raven The Chains

As they bound me to the chains  
I felt the pain run through me  
I wanted to die  
I wanted to cry  
But not a tear I shed  
I broke the chains  
But all was in vain  
The moment that I fled  
The bound the chains to me tighter  
Under lock and key  
And threw me in a cold dark place  
That I had never been  
I smile formed across my face  
When I say the key  
I felt a moment of rapture  
I grabbed the key  
I started to flee  
But yet again I was captured  
Hung by the wrists  
They took their fists  
That contacted with my face  
I looked to the sky  
I started to cry  
I admit: I was afraid  
Then I was free from the chains  
I was free from the pain  
My face was filled with glee  
I gave into my fear  
Once I shed the fears  
That I kept hidden  
I found out  
The more I tried to not admit  
That I was afraid  
Then the chains got tight  
And it was even harder to fight  
The things that were scaring me  
So the they that bound me to the chains  
The "they" in fact was me 


	56. Angst: Raven Blood and Bones

There is nothing left inside of me  
Nothing but blood and bones  
As soon as you took off and left  
I am now out here all alone  
No difference between left and right  
Not even east and west  
All emotion and feeling has gone now  
And hell has taken the rest  
The clouds of rain pour down on me  
And follow me through the day  
Every trickle like a tear drop  
That is falling down my face  
As soon as it leaves my cheek  
It falls onto the ground  
I frantically look to see you  
But you are not around  
I feel like I'm in a trance  
Walking down the street  
Not a clue of where I'm going  
Guided by my own two feet  
I trip and I'm falling and falling  
And I fall into the grass  
I look up to see the pedestrians  
Laughing as they pass  
There is no hope left  
I will just wait here to die  
Not able to know what I'm thinking  
Not knowing where I lie  
I see the reaper coming  
I hear its deadly song  
I close my eyes in relief  
And just like the flowing water  
I am washed away 


	57. Angst: Raven Unknown Name

Hey! This poem is dedicated to: godesssofdarknesss you are so cool!

I can walk anywhere  
And no one will know my name  
But they push me down and curse at me  
And put my life to shame  
I wish I could pick myself up  
Without getting pushed down first  
I think nothing could be worse  
And yet I am again to blame  
The quiet girl with the unknown nameIf you are going to stare, say something  
Don't just sit and look  
And that freak girl in the corner  
Who's just sitting and reading a book  
"Oh pick her, she's an easy target"  
"Wait who is she again?"  
"Who cares lets just get her framed!"  
"Who cares if she gets in trouble?"  
"She is just the freak girl with the unknown name"I try to grasp something stable  
But nothing seems real  
For the thing I used to hold on to  
Was my one and only soul  
But of course they thought it was for them to steal  
To use to abuse  
And then thrust back  
Like an old toy  
Well what if I took there soul?  
And used them as a toy?  
How would they feel?  
They don't feel  
They can't  
They may all have names  
But they don't have hearts  
They may have ends  
But they don't have starts  
They may have all the gossip  
But is that worth the same?  
I don't think so  
I rather have a heart and soul  
And be the girl with the unknown name 


	58. Angst: Raven If You Must

This Poem is dedicated to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes. She has helped along the way so much with my poetry and I have no way of thanking her for how much she has done for me. My work used to be nothing, just something I wrote and then locked away forever hoping no one would ever find it even after I was dead. But then I looked here and she brought out everything in me. I am a better poet than I was before and I also think, I was a better person that I was before. Thankyou.

Everything is fading out  
There is nothing left to live for  
Optimism is of no use  
It just makes everything hurt more

Right and wrong are of no mean  
Just words used in fake speeches  
But deep inside you can hear their hearts  
Make terrible piercing screeches.The sun is rising dawn is coming  
Dusk has faded out  
As the hearts of many beings  
Feel the need to shoutI reach into my very soul  
And pull out all I am  
Even though I mean nothing to you  
Not even a grain of sandBut all the same that is all of me  
Displayed right here before you  
So take me or spurn me  
It is not my place to chooseSun is falling Dusk is rising  
I am fading in the dust  
So I guess I do mean nothing to you  
So spurn me, if you must 


	59. Romance: Starfire and Robin

I could live with the shame  
I could live with the blame  
I could live with the rain  
I could live with the pain  
I could live with the tears  
I could live with the fear  
I could live not knowing  
But I can't live not showing  
These feelings, these emotions  
I could be deaf  
If you could hear  
I would be blind  
If you could see  
I would die  
If you could live  
Even if you were the one that killed me  
I could drown in your eyes  
I could melt in your arms  
If you were threatened  
There would be no cause for alarm  
I maybe a fool  
But I am a fool in love 


	60. Hatred: Raven and Terra

Hey Everyone this poem is dedicated to DarkWolfBlade!!!  
Now the door is shut  
Hope is gone  
The moon has set  
It is now dawn  
A life awaited you through that door  
Now its shut there is no more  
A second chance we gave to you  
You turned away  
Not thinking it through  
No chances left  
No and will reach out  
Now you'll have to do with out  
Without a heart without a soul  
The two things that could of made you whole  
So now you lay here  
About to die  
Your fake life's now spent  
And now you see  
What a real life would've meant 


	61. Angst: Starfire and Robin Star's POV

Hey Everyone this poem is dedicated to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes! You are so cool!

I miss the days where we'd just talk  
I miss the days where we'd just walk  
Down the lane into the park  
Holding hands till it got dark  
  
I miss the days where we'd just stare  
At eachother without a care  
When we locked lips in the setting sun  
Wishing the day would never be done  
  
But you sold your soul  
For a temporary matter  
Tears trickle down my face  
My heart is broken with a clatter  
  
I touch your hand now  
I can feel the anger burn  
Like the Devil's Candle the flame arises  
I can feel my stomach churn  
  
You walk away you come back again  
I run away I am drawn back again  
But as much as it burns I want to touch the flame  
For if I can love you then I have no shame  
But the candle is burning inside of thee  
You are the Devil's Candle and your burning me


	62. Romance: Raven and Beast Boy Raven's POV

This poem is dedicated to one of my newest friends ShadowFox!

I can't sleep I am restless  
When you kissed me I was senseless  
Your face clouds my mind

Every time I am near you  
The sky turns a clear blue  
I can feel myself unwindI am falling into the breeze  
Knowing you will catch me  
Never will I fall  
I have no doubt at allI can see the clear sky  
With your wings I can fly  
When you pick me up  
I can't go downYour smile shines so bright  
In the darkness you're the light  
Like a flame amongst a thousand unlit candles  
This is more than I can handleNo matter what  
No matter how  
I will stay with you  
This I vowSo as myself I say this  
As myself I get down on one knee  
To say the words I love you  
Finally I can set me free 


	63. Love Triangle: Rae, BB, Terra Rae's POV

This poem is dedicated to Stars Of Fire! Thank you so much! You are so awesome!  
  
Maybe it was destiny For you to be able to meet me

But I guess we met a day too late

I checked the clock it's half past eight

A blonde vixen you have chose

Emotionless yet her beauty shows

Like a ray of sunlight pouring down

And yet, my beauty makes no sound

My beauty hides deep in the dark

Maybe on an empty swing in the park

Or maybe on the grinning face a child

Sad for second and then they smiled

Or maybe in an unlit star

Seems so near but way to far

I lay here now and cry alone

These tortured tears I've never shown

So let the light shine down on me

Give me a chance to change destiny


	64. Romance: Starfire and Robin Robin's POV

Hey Everyone! Well I am back with another poem and hopefully you guys will like it! This poem is dedicated to WhiteTigerClaws! You are awesome!

I will embrace you  
When no one else is strong  
I will hold you  
When everyone else is wrong  
I will talk to you  
When you begin to unwind  
I will smile at you  
And some strength you'll findI will see for you  
When you go blind  
I will wait for you  
When you get left behind  
I will listen to you  
When you just want to scream  
I will help you realize  
All of your dreamsI will laugh for you  
When you want to cry  
I will live for you  
When you want to die  
I will feel for you  
When you want to go numb  
I will be there for you  
Whatever you want to becomeWe are meant  
And I want you to know  
Before our time is spent  
Before it seems like a long time ago  
I will be there for you  
In the good and bad times  
I will be there for you  
Even when I can't sing or rhyme  
I will be there for you  
If you're locked I'll be your key  
I will be there for you  
Will you be there for me? 


	65. Realization: ALL

Hey Everyone this Poem is dedicated to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes! You are awesome!

Days and nights  
I walk alone  
Through the grave yard  
Looking at gravestonesEngraved on them  
Someone's life  
Tragically ended  
By some terrible strifeBut all that is left  
Are a few words  
Name Birth and Death  
Not the things that occurredIn their life that was once rich  
With happiness and love  
Flown away in the wind  
Like a south flying doveSo I sit in the graveyard  
Thinking "Will this be my end?"  
Just a stone with some scribbles  
Is this all I have to depend?So if you're just passing by  
In your car or on a walk  
And you pass by a graveyard  
And the gate is unlockedGo and look in  
Put some flowers on a grave  
For a great life they lived  
And now they are saved 


	66. If ROBIN wrote a story

This would be if Robin was writing a story for someone and was just getting  
started also this poems is for Change-Of-Heart-2 thank you so much for your  
support!

Paper,  
A blank universe  
And undiscovered place  
For you to create  
And maybe erase  
A world that dwells  
Deep beneath the surface  
Unable to come out  
With out you to embrace it  
But a piece of paper is nothing  
With out the utensils  
Paper is nothing  
Without a pencilPencil,  
A lock which only you have the key  
Stored with ideas just waiting to be set free  
Inside lays people places and plots  
It may have a little and it may have a lot  
A short story or poem or maybe a book  
But you won't know unless you go look  
For a pencil is nothing with out a holder  
Whether weaker or stronger or younger or older  
So have you found out yet? You're way overdue  
For the one thing a pencil needs is youYou  
A dreamer  
A thinker  
A creative mind  
Waiting to be drawn out  
By a great knew find  
Words on a page  
Found out a long time a go  
Could tell stories of things  
That nobody knows  
Only the holder  
Of the pencil and paper  
Like water never to evaporate  
Like water vapor  
So the next time you get a hold  
Of these two magical things  
People take them for granted  
But they are really un-spread wings  
Just waiting for you to help to fly  
But hurry don't wait for the time to pass by  
For the time is right now don't let it go astray  
Don't let the magical ideas of your brain fly away  
Take these three things pencil paper and mind  
And see all of the great things that you can find 


	67. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone this poem is for the Magician ( Joseph thanks for all of your support!

  
I am the bitter sweet  
I am the truth telling cheat  
I am the grinning pain  
I am the sunny rain  
I am the terrified bold  
I am the youngest old

I want to cry I want to smile  
I want to go and stay a while  
I want to spare I want to kill  
I want to be empty and I want to be fulfilled  
I want to be deaf I want to hear  
I want to stay I want to disappearI am the darkest light  
I am the bravest fright  
I am the pouring flame  
I am the innocent blame  
I am the shallowest sea  
I am the miserable glee  
I am the anticipating dread  
I am the living deadI cannot take it my thoughts rupture  
I am the falling structure  
This is the last you'll see of me  
Maybe I'll finally be set free  
But for now I am still the lost guide  
And I am afraid I'll never be satisfied 


	68. Angst: Raven

This one is for NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes! You rock girl!

Words are worse than a slap in a face  
Words are things that you just can't erase  
Forever they are etched in your mind  
While a cut or a bruise will just fade in timeThey can take you by surprise  
They can make tears fall down  
They can make a grinning face  
Smiling happily to a frown  
They can make you want to kill someone  
They can make you want to hide  
From the person's words  
That came from insideThey can come without meaning  
They can come from revenge  
They can come from anger  
Will the madness ever end?So before you turn and walk on by  
Not heading the warning I give you  
Take in your surroundings  
And see all the things words can do  
So go ahead walk on now  
Go, be on your way  
I give you my warning here it is  
Be careful what you say 


	69. Angst: Raven Future

This poem is dedicated to Stars Of Fire! Thankyou for being there for me!

It was a chilly day  
On that day in September  
I fancied a walk in the woods  
It was a walk to remember

For I remembered all the things  
That the days had passed by  
And then I remembered that one day  
When he said goodbyeHe told me another woman was with him then  
He told me her name was Jennifer Wren  
And that if he had to pick the one he loved more  
He would pick her and went straight out the doorI saw the woman waiting for him by his car  
They kissed and drove away I still have the scar  
Etched in my heart of seeing a woman kiss he  
And that that woman was sadly not meI remembered another day last year in June  
I met a boy that sure made me swoon  
But he liked my best friend and whisked her away  
She knew that I liked him and I felt betrayed  
Now we don't talk because now I see  
That he has hated me since the day that he met meThe last day I remembered since the last days gone by  
Was the day that tragically my boyfriend had died  
It was a September day just like this one  
And that it had been a hit and runSo now I am here in the forest friendless and lonely  
And now the things to accompany me only  
Are the birds and the trees on that day in September  
And I cried my heart out that day on that walk I remember 


	70. Romance: Starfire and Robin

Hey Everyone this poem is for Change-Of-Heart-2 also I have been trying to

update all my stories so I have been in a writers block to please enjoy!I sit here in the rain  
Letting it pour down on me  
Thinking how I'm locked inside  
Wishing you would set me freeTake me away!  
I hate being here!  
There is nothing for me now  
I want to seize the day!  
I don't want to shed tears!  
But I do not know howYou took my hand  
The road was so long  
You wouldn't let me stop  
You remained strong  
When we arrived  
You saw the setting sun  
Smiled and kissed me  
Our journey was doneI couldn't of done it  
Without you  
When I wanted to cry  
You saw me throughSo now everyone I tell you  
If you life is full of blues  
And you want it to change  
Just rearrange  
You have the code  
Just get on the road 


	71. Angst: Raven

This poem is dedicated to all of my friends and anyone who has been made fun of

It's creeping up on you  
You can't hide it  
It follows you wherever you goLike a never ending rain could  
Pouring down emotion  
If you ever escape it no one knowsYou can't hide from destiny  
You can't escape the truth  
You can't escape the fall  
Which you will end up takingYou can't close your eyes from what you can see  
You can't shut your ears from what you can hear  
You can close yourself from what you can feel  
But you can't help your shakingRun away  
But I will find you  
Shut your ears  
But you will hear me  
Close your eyes  
But you will see me  
Revenge is mine nowYou should of thought first  
Before you made someone hurt  
You I will not allowYou thought you could just gloat  
And get away with it  
Well you were wrong and my revenge is nowSo listen up everyone  
I will make sure you hear me  
I may not be as high as you  
But I will make sure you see  
I am still a person  
I still cry and bleed  
So be careful what you do  
Wrong choice,  
And I will make you pay for your deed 


	72. Bravery: Robin

This poem is dedicated to DarkStormFox and Stars of Fire! Thanks for all of your help guys!

I walked down the path  
Like I did every day  
Looking for the place I usually turn

But it wasn't there  
And I was lost  
In a place of no return

I saw a path not traveled by  
Dark and old with age  
I was drawn to it by its strange glimmer

It was like it was calling me  
Something I hadn't seen before  
It continued to entrance me with its shimmer

Every step I took down that beaten path  
Was harder and harder than the last  
But I knew something was waiting for me at the end

I looked through the last thickets  
I saw a sun brighter than any before  
I did not comprehend

Everyday I took the same path  
And it gave me the same outcome  
But today I took a different path

And it made me push to become  
A better person than I was yesterday  
So I feel that now I see

Take the path undiscovered  
And you will be set free


	73. Angst: Robin

Hey Everyone! This poem is dedicated to WhiteTigerClaws,Change-Of-Heart-  
2, and sqeezystan! Also this is one of my first poems that doesn't rhyme so I want to know  
what you all think see you!

Nightmare Outside My WindowI lay in bed wide awake  
Thinking it is not right to be here  
I feel that something there is lurking  
Right there behind me  
And I just can't seem to get out reach it  
Though my hand is so outstretched I could fallI walk up to the window  
Open the blinds  
Watching the shadows of the curtains fade away  
When did I become so paranoid?  
What does it all mean?  
I just want to get through the nightI have dreams of things I love  
Dying right before my eyes  
And I never have a chance to goodbye  
The asphalt in the road  
Won't keep the cars riding for much longer  
I hear the screams shatter windows  
I watch the light fade away  
And I am once in darkness  
I feel my soul is leaving me  
I just want to get through the nightI see the morning coming  
And my everyday duties come back again  
I suddenly feel safe not wanting to get back to life  
Fake people smiling at me  
Laughter to my ears that make me cringeAt the end of the day  
I lay back down in bed  
And my worries just catch up with me  
When did other's thought become so important to me  
I shut my eyes and sigh and I think againI just want to get through the night... 


	74. Angst: Raven

This poem is dedicated to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes. I could have never made  
it this far without you, one of my best and most treasured friends.

The Bravery To CryI wish I let the tears fall the other day  
I wish I didn't wait till people turned around  
I wanted them to see the hurt of what they say  
When these tears fall to the groundI wanted them to know who they really are  
What they do to the people they ignore  
If you really look you can see all the scars  
They have left on other people beforePeople feel but people are too scared to say  
For fear of just wanting a place  
So the people who hurt them are the ones they portray  
Even though they feel like a disgraceThe next day people made the same looks  
The tears welled up in my eyes  
I never knew how much it took  
For the bravery to cry 


	75. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone this is my 75th poem!!!! Everyone cheer in happiness please!  
Silence okay! Well anyway I have decided to dedicate this poem  
to.....**WhiteTigerClaws**! Everyone give this special lady a round of applause!  
Thank you for never giving up on me sister! This one is for you!  
  
Shattered Smile  
  
Mercy is for the weak  
Sympathy is for the frail  
Light over dark is for the meek  
And love never shall prevail

Everything bad shall always repeat  
It is always trial after trail  
We just all have to admit defeat  
But I guess I am just the girl with the shattered smileI've been hurt so any times I can see so clear  
You were never really there for me  
I look all around but your not here  
Even though you promised me you would beSo as I wait until my death day  
I have one last thing to say  
The one thing I hate most is lies  
You have betrayed me I bid you goodbyeI ran away, I did depart  
With tears in my eyes and a hole in my heart  
The broken pieces I am left with are nothing worth while  
And I shall evermore be the girl with the shattered smile 


	76. AngstRomance: Starfire Robin maybe futur...

I would like to dedicate this poem to another great poem writer who I will hope to dedicate many more poems to in the future this poem is dedicated to you SilentVamp! I hope you like it.

I walked out on a moonless night  
Nothing found, no signs of light  
I felt like an angel with no wings  
I felt like I had lost everything

I sit under the grand oak tree  
My hair ruffles softly in the breeze  
I think of the things I did and did not  
I wish I could cry but I forgotI wished your arms would rap around me  
I wished you'd look into my eyes  
For just one last time before I couldn't see  
Just one last time before you diedFor all the words I let slip away  
For all the times I lost my nerve  
I had so much to say  
And I let so little of my emotions swerveThe times I cried you were there  
To let me cry into to stroke my hair  
And I never got to let you know  
How much I did love you soI found soon when I let go  
There were so many things I didn't know  
I wished again I had held on  
Before the light fell and you were gone 


	77. AngstRomance: RavenUnknown

Hey Everyone this poem is dedicated to WhiteTigerClaws you are awesome sis!

You walk away

You don't look back

You slam the door

All I see is black

And your face imprinted

In my mind

It won't go away

I wish I were blind

I am falling I am going down

Now that you are not around

I need to find some solid ground

To walk on

To move on

Away from you

My heart is unwinding like cheap thread

You took my heart tore it to shreds

You think I am just a thing

You act like you know everything

Fake thoughts of being better of alone

My heart you chipped away like stone

You are the one thing I can't forget...

And you are the one thing I will never regret...


	78. Angst: TerraSlade Puppet Strings

Hey Everyone this poem is dedicated to Judgment ( Matthew thank you for all of your support!

Smiles are cheap like puppet strings

Wise people think they know everything

I see the couples walk down the cobblestones

All worries to them unknown

I see my arms the strings attached

I try to move, again I'm scratched

For scratches also do leave scars

I cannot move to break these bars

I wish I could just run away

Your smiling face is a fake display

For the neighbors for the friends

Will this really be my end?

I have nothing left

I sit here numb

Unbroken bars

And sore thumbs

And the only thing I feel

Are things that just are real

Because that one thing

Are your puppet strings


	79. Angst: Raven and Past Lover

This poem is dedicated to The Magician (Joseph you are awesome!

Fake promises you never keep

I cut you off when you try to speak

You toss me around like a skipping stone

What I thought was love I was never shown

Our picture in the fire I watch it burn

Good lessons I never learned

Because I came back every time

My past selfish dreams to make you mine

Saving the day gaining pride

But who held you every time you cried?

You told you it was okay

Well what have you got left to say?

I run away but you find me

I look away but you see me

I never speak but you hear me

I am in your cage and I will never be set free

Again myself I remind

The key to this I'll never find

Forever this is where I'll dwell

And forever I am your caged angel


	80. Angst: Raven

My Soul Is Black

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I fall to my knees and beg for a savior  
An angel to come and rescue me  
From my personal hell  
But no one comes  
Am I destined to walk through these paths of life alone?  
I miss the days were I viewed this world through the eyes of a child  
Innocent, curious and forgiving  
But as you grow older innocence is lost  
You learn what the world is really like  
I stand on the edge looking over  
Into the fiery gates of hell  
Is anyone going to save me  
Wake me up  
I've been unfeeling for what seems like a lifetime  
My eyes hallow  
My heart unloving  
My soul black


	81. Angst: Robin

Black Blood

It feels like my soul is being ripped out of my chest

A never ending ringing is in my ears

I collapse drop to my knees

I am crying blood red tears

I reach for my sword an inch away

But my arm is slit and stings when I move

Just a little more just a little more

This is something I need to prove

I grasp it with my right hand

I stagger I can barley stand

I lift my sword way up high

Make the last strike and they die

I start to cry

I don't know why

Why does the world have to be this way?

So many people let their souls go astray

Questions come through my head like a flood

As I watch people just like them bleed their own black blood


	82. AngstRomance: BB Rae Rae POV

I watch the days go by

I watch the times you smile

I watch the times you laugh

For a little or a while

I love the way your eyes glint

I love the way you walk

I love the fact you always know what to say

Whether angry or just smooth talk

You pass by me in the hall

My cheeks keep turning red

My friend taps me on the shoulder

And I forget what I just said

I always seem to me spacey

I want you to be mine

But when people ask me how I am

I say that I'm just fine

The rumors I ignore

Though they are the one thing that I dread

They are things people can't take back

They have said what they have said

I wish they weren't your friends

Because then you wouldn't believe

Everything they told you, you are being deceived

I wish they would leave me alone

I sit alone on my bed

Knowing in my heart

The fate that lies ahead

I trace my finger down my face

Not a tear do I cry

I will take my secret to the grave

The day that I die

But as for now I glance at you

You sneer and look away

And now I hold in my heart

These words I'll never say


	83. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello Everyone as you know this is Suzaku's Rose I forgot to dedicate my last three poems which go to for Stars of Fire 80 Change-Of-Heart-2 for 81 and Dark Storm Fox for 82. Also I need to ask this question to all of you: Would you like me to not write on this story any more after 100 poems? I think it might become a "never ending" story so to speak and I need everyone's opinion that is why this AN is so important. If you have a screen name or not anonymous or not if you can please e-mail me at or IM me at Hpanimegirl with your opinion or if you like if you review you can put it there thank you for all of your support for the past 5 almost 6 months this story has been going on. I could not have done it without your guys support. Thank you all.

Lynn


	84. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone this poem is dedicated to ukera15 you are one of the nicest and best people I have ever met!   
Staying here just makes it hurt more 

Pain from dusk till dawn

Staying here there is more pain

As the memories linger on

Staying here I see the faces

Of people who all agree

Staying here I hear the voices

Of people who hate me

Staying here looking out

Watching people pass by

Staying here shutting the blinds

Trying hard not to cry

Staying here the is no hand

For me to grasp for me to seize

Staying here this is nothing

Not even a gentle breeze

But forever I am stuck here

I bang on the locked door

Yelling words no one can hear

I don't want to be here anymore


	85. Angst: Raven past lover

This is dedicated to Katana Midori-Fading Shadow you are really awesome!

When you look at the past

What do you see?

A child like innocence

Of things that once were

When you look at the future

What do you see?

You can't make it out

It's all just a blur

When you look at your family

What do you see?

A pool full of love

Faster than the sea

When you look at your friends

What do you see?

A sturdy shoulder to cry on

Whenever need be

When you look at your lover

What do you see?

A passionate romance

She really helps you through

When you look at the present

What do you see?

A life never more perfect

Nothing gone askew

But when you look in the mirror

I know what you see

The real face of you

And the dead face of me


	86. Angst: Raven

When the Beginning just leaves the End 

Tears, they're falling

But you can't see them

I am crying so hard

But you can't hear me

Sometimes jokes

Can go too far

Sometimes people

Can just leave scars

Best friends

Can turn their backs

Just for fame

Hearts they lack

I once wiped your tears away

We wrapped our arms each other that last day

But I guess I look good from behind

Because you sure grinned when I turned around

Take me back

To the beginning

A place where we didn't care

Take me back

To the beginning

Where difficult things we weren't aware

Take me back to the beginning

Where we watched that setting sun

But after the beginning there is only the end

You are gone and I am done


	87. Angst: Raven

When The Shadows Cry

I never knew life was so delicate

I never knew one step wrong could do a lot

I feel my eyes immersed in curiosity

Just leave me alone with my thoughts

Visions of things alive flash before my eyes

But the visions of things dead never leave

No one sees the shadows cry

But everyone sees the dead ones bleed

No one treads on a persons soul delicately

Harshness is a way of life

Walls of dreams and what's real rock my sanity

As I watch the swinging knife

Souls are our shadows that walk with us

They are always beside you but never leave your confides

Death is unimaginable pain

But it hurts more when the shadows cry


	88. Angst Raven

Insanity

Dragging my feet I can barley see

Fading in and out of sanity

Blood trickles with no sound

Making a trail on the ground

Showing my pain showing my grief

Showing no signs of my relief

I show my sorrow as I make a line

For others to follow when it is their time

As you look along you see the faces

You see the times you see the places

You see the loss you see the gain

You see my happiness you see my pain

The road I am on does not make a straight line

It turns and twists and intertwines

It shows my life for you to see

My pain grief and insanity


	89. Angst: Raven

My jacket doesn't help the chills 

I wish I could walk away but I only stand still

I drop to my knees my heart is unwrapping it's twine

As I watch the life I wish was mine

Every time I'd stare you'd challenge with force

I would turn quickly but felt remorse

I felt as if your eyes were boring into me

Looking for the one thing no one could see

I see you walking another girl in your embrace

A smile just for her on your face

My heart and head clash and combine

But your life is still yours and mine is still mine

Married, kids a bike or two

I see you walk with holes in your shoes

Never do the expected undefining the defined

And you still have the life I wish was mine


	90. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while you know school and all but i am getting my spark back so here is my newest poem! here you go!

Shadows In The Candle Light

Watching intently, the candlelight Flames crackling in the night

Sitting in my wooden chair

Welcoming the shadows there

Passing down by the old cracked walls

I wonder if they're there at all

All I have is the candle light

To guide my steps and keep up right

The shadows trip me I start to fall

Down the stairs into the hall

The shadows flea I cannot

My ankles dead so here I rot

All I had was the candle light

And the shadows in the night

But the shadows weren't really there at all

Just my sad memories I recall

I'm all alone in my wooden chair

No shadows to accompany me there

I drop the candle on the floor

Where it burns my soul forevermore


	91. Angst: Raven

Yes 91 is up! this is to my terribly missed friend NAVYNBABYBLUESUEDESHOES!

Sanity's A Frame Of Mind

My pain and my sorrow

Won't leave me tomorrow

It leaves a trail it lingers on

As I wither until I'm gone

Rainbows and Sunshine

Just sit on the fine line

Of all of reality

And my own insanity

Take in reality, loose thoughts of sanity

Do not rely, on something that will die

Fate will consume you there is nothing you can do

Stop trying to believe you can still keep your sanity

I always try to laugh and smile

And try to forget for a little while

I am still me trying to rise and fall

But now I realize I was insane through it all


	92. Hope: Raven

Hey Everyone! I am back again with yet another poem! Woo hoo! Oh I was getting requests for me to make a second collection so if you read this poem and you have an opinion on whether I should keep on with this collection or make a second collection please let me know! Thankyou again everyone for all of your support! I love you all!

This poem is dedicated to Judgement( Matthew!!

The Melody That Lingers

  
I wrap the melody around my finger

Listening, as each note lingers

Off of every scale to every bar

Leaving its mark leaving its scar

Like a Christmas song on a chilly December

Always so happy but trying to remember

What it is like to fell sorrow what it is like to feel pain

But it is forced to be happy all the same

Like a Melancholy melody playing its gloom

Just waiting to feel the appending doom

Trying to remember happy trying to remember bright

But it's always the same dark as the night

Melodies are like emotion, thoughts are like notes

It is why people sang it is why people wrote

But if you let your soul die and there is no hope to linger

The melody and notes drop off the tips of your fingers


	93. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone! I am so proud of myself! I have updated alot recently! well here is another!

this one is dedicated to my two new reviewers! Lynzy and a Fading Shadow! thanks guys!

Escape

I wish I could stop living for a moment

Just escape everything for a while

Just to escape life for a little

Just to relax and let myself smile

Everyday we do things

That makes me wonder why we bring

That into our own lives

And I want to escape for a little while

If I just left for a little

To keep myself from going brittle

From withering away for that's what life does

And you never know why it is just "because"

So just let me escape for a little while

Let me escape or I'll go on my own

Let me escape or I'll die on my own

For if my real self is ever shown

How can I live without wanting to escape?

But you can't escape life

You keep on living until you die

But it is just so hard to realize

I can't escape....not even for a little while


	94. RomanceAngst: Raven and the Book

Hey Everyone! I am back again! Yea this poem in case you were wondering is letting me get this thing off my chest which actually reflects the same emotions I think as Raven and that book in that one episode (I forgot the name!) So this chapter is named: "Raven and the book." So here it is chapter 94!

This one is dedicated to Change-Of-Heart-2! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! I would love to talk to you on e-mail so if you can please e-mail me at !

As If You Didn't Know But You Knew I Didn't

As if you didn't know it would hurt me

As if you didn't know I would cry

Pretending as if you could just hide from it

As if you didn't know but you knew I didn't

I tried to love you, you just said, "so?"

When I asked you something you said, "I don't know"

I tried to smile but each night there were tears

But in front of you I couldn't let them appear

I thought a lot of things when I looked into your eyes

My hopes and dreams would all pass me by

So I itched a little closer hoping I could see

That side of you didn't show to me

Everyday all I thought of was you

The days went by I didn't know what to do

So I set my hopes high, so high that they flew

So I told of my love and the story did end...

With: "I hate you"


	95. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone! I am back again with a new poem! another Raven: angst! this one is dedicated to a new reviewer of mine and new great friend skippyskippy113!

How Can I Cope Living With Me?

Just keeping it to myself Just me, and no one else

How can I even, talk about

Something that makes such a pool of doubt

All on my own

Feeling alone

Crying away from the public eye

All by myself

With no one else

How can I cope living with me?

I can never get it quite right

I wonder sometimes if I'm alright

I smile in spite

Of myself, how will I sleep tonight?

I listen to silence on my own

I have never felt so alone

While surrounded by friends who all just see

My shallow smile 'cause that's just me

Oh how will I sleep tonight?

Knowing that I'm not alright

So I face up and ask this question to me:

How can I cope living with me?


	96. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone!! here is another one dedicated to Change-Of-Heart2!

Thank You My Despised 

  
I try to think of a compromise

When all I think I can surmise

Is that you're my hate, my despise

I guess it shows there in my eyes

A Fake smile on your face

As you lie in his in his embrace

Then you whisper in his ear

Lies and rumors then appear

My hate for you though keeps me alive

It is the only way I can survive

Knowing I have someone to hate

I feel the rush of being irate

When there is no one to hate life is a bore

It is an empty feeling you just can't ignore

So all I can say I can see you're surprised

Thanks for your hate thank you my despised


	97. Angst: Raven

Hey Everyone back again! and this poem is about roses! well representation blah blah but it ties in with my screenname and this one is For NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes! here you go chapter 97!

Stolen Tears

Lost in smiles

But drenched in fear

Sometimes it is just too dark

To tell if you're here

So I reach for your hand

Your touch on my fingers

Delicately leaving

But longing to linger

I watch it leave along with my fears

Somehow relieved but you take my tears

I need them to cry I need them to feel

I need them to know that I am still real

So you leave with my tears and all that's left is a smile

That lies on my face eternally while

I think of you always when I want to cry

But you stole my tears when you said goodbye

I watch the crimson petals fall to the ground

As I remember when you were around

The angel of devils that had stolen my tears

So what is now left of my soul is a red and black rose

Pain and love represent I suppose

But the one white rose, which was there, disappeared

It told of the time when you were still here

The times I knew when I was still real

When tears would fall down and I could still feel

So the roses do die and they too disappear

But what I miss most of all are my stolen tears


	98. Angst: Raven

Hi. This is a poem that has a deeper meaning than Teen Titans. But it does intertwine. I will dedicate this to A Fading Shadow but to who this really is, if you ever see this you know who you are please understand....

If You Died I'd Cry For You

I try to reach you, a desperate call 

Can you reach me before I fall?

I bang and bang on your wall

That hides your heart from it all

Mistakes were made and tears were shed

I felt that dying inside feeling you talked about

Feeling like death is the road up ahead

Well at least it looks like the only route

Did you keep your hope and faith in me?

Was I just to blind to see?

Was I your last hope before you fell?

Down until you reached hell?

I am sorry I couldn't be there for you

To always get you there and through

I broke down my wall shattered

It must have made you wonder if I even mattered

I wish you would just understand

Sometimes we break we just can't stand

But now I feel that I can't stop crying too

Because I feel like I broke you

So I asked you today if I died would you cry for me

Your answer I never did hear nor see

I feel that dying inside feeling it's true

So let me say:

That if you died I'd cry for you


	99. Hope: Starfire

Hi Everyone! Well here is number 99! I would like to dedicate this one to Titan Tiger105!

My life does burns   
Like a dimly lit candle  
When it starts to flicker and burn out  
It shows the things I can't handle

For when it flickers and leaves  
It also leaves with my hopes  
And its harder to keep the flame  
Its harder to cope

For when it does leave  
It makes my moves falter a little  
It makes my smile grin just dimmer  
Makes my bones a bit brittle

When I know what is coming  
It blazes alive  
Knowing that I have  
The strength to survive

But sometimes even I don't know  
What lies up ahead  
Will I still be staggering  
Or will I have fallen down dead

So even if I don't know  
Even if I have doubts  
I will keep my hopes strong  
And won't let me burn out


	100. Angst Raven: Shadows Of My Soul

Yes we have made it to 100 it even shocks me that I could actually do this. As I write before you now I can barely speak knowing I have gotten this far. There are so many people I would like to thank for helping me but I am afraid they would take too long to type (darn I sound like some type of winner of something) So as my last poem in this collection (Yes I have decided I will be starting a new collection of poems I am not sure what it will be called yet but please expect a new collection from me, hopefully with as many reviewes as this one! I do really appreciate all the wonderful feedback!) I will also try to edit and make my spelling better in this next one so I will try to "hire" a Beta if anyone is interested please notify me at would like to dedicate this one to a special friend of mine. She has stuck by me since the beginning of my writing and has kept me going up to this point. She is one of my closest friends and I really do cherish her. So please give her a round of applause ladies and gentlemen for…..NAVYNBABYBLUESUEDESHOES!

The shadows of my soul  
Keep coming back to haunt me  
Ripping at my heart  
Tearing all the seams

I lie wide-awake  
As I feel it going on  
Holding fast onto my sheets  
When will they be gone?

They scream inside my brain  
Tell of tales of me dying  
Showing every wrong I did  
Thoughts of murder tells of lying

I can't explain this feeling  
My show of colors black  
I feel my soul is leaving me  
And I don't really want it back


End file.
